clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snakesys
The Snakesys are a band featuring Snakesy1, Tiger, and Leopard. They are fairly popular. Background History The Snakesys were originally a group of Snakesy1, Snakesy2, and Weirdal6. Weirdal6 played drums, where as Snakesy1 played Sitar, Talk Box, guitar, keyboard, pedals, and so forth, and Snakesy2 played 16 string bass. Then, snakesy2 became evil, and weirdal6 died. So, Snakesy1 formed with Leopard on drums, and Tiger playing rhythm and bass. Involvement The Snakesys are a fairly popular band, with 6 albums. They rock! Trivia They are all living on Tiger Island, and one former band member died of fat. The other is evil. Albums and Reception *On their first album, Rise, my Snake, penguins all around Tiger Island became attracted. It received 3 stars, even though now it is their most popular album. *''Evil on my Mind'' received 4 stars, but sales have plummeted since release, even though it was probably their second best album. All except two of the tracks were written by Snakesy2, and when they found him evil, they named it Evil on my Mind. *''Weird can Rock'' was rated very low, and here is some critisism: This album is a lack of effort on their part The USA Times *''Doom to Him, for he has Passed'' was the last album with Weirdal6. He played on some of it, but the last three songs were deicated to him by Snakesy1, and even the evil Snakesy2 came back to mourn for his lost cousin and dedicate some of himself to Weirdal6. *''Remnants of the Sea'' got the band, now consisting of Snakesy1, Snakesy2, and Tiger, a five star rating they were looking for. They only received 9/10 on the 10 star rating, but Remnants was considered the best album until their next came. *''Tiger Island, Scary, Isn't It?'' is their sixth album, and got them all perfect ratings. It was their very best, and their hit song,Arrows took them to the top of the USA charts. It was their greatest album so far. All members *Snakesy1 (Vocals, Lead Guitarist, Sitar, Talk box, keyboard, pedals, bass) *Snakesy2 (Former, 16 string bass) *Weirdal6 (Dead, Drums, xlophone) *Leopard (Drummer, percussionist, pianist) *Tiger (Rhythm guitarist, bassist) The original line-up was Snakesy1, Snakesy2, and Weirdal6. After Evil on my Mind, Snakesy2 was fired. In Weird can Rock, there was just Weirdal6 and Snakesy1. In Doom to him, Snakesy2 came back to dedicate some songs, with Tiger playing, since Weirdal6 passed away from Fat in the making. In Remnants, it was Snakesy1, Snakesy2, and Tiger. They played, but in Tiger Island, they all played. Currently, Snakesy2 has taken a detour from evilness. Current work They all are currently working on a n album due in 09 named Cherish it While You Can. Tours The Snakesys are currently busy in studio, but still do live tours. They mainly play at parties in igloos, but have had major deals, and will be touring later in 09. Snakesy2 is reportedly coming to officially rejoin the band, but we won't know for sure. The Snakesys tour a lot on Tiger Island. They are also playing tonight, with a fifteen minute solo! AT THE PENGUIN BOWL! Album Covers Image:Ris snake.PNG|The First one. Image:Evil on mind.PNG|second. Image:Weird.PNG|Third Image:Doom.PNG|Fourth Image:Remnants.PNG|Fifth Image:Island.PNG|Sixth. See also * Snakesy1 Category:Groups